The proposed multiple dose study is being conducted to evaluate whether interleukin-10 (il-10, sch 52000), administered subcutaneously decreases viral load as determined by HIV RNA concentrations in plasma samples. Additional information will be collected regarding the short-term multiple-dose safety of sch 52000 and its effect on cd4 and cd8 populations.